Drink up me hearties yo ho
by HollySparrow
Summary: Post AWE. Ma suite à la scène de Molokai  ne prend donc pas en compte la scène post-générique


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Disney, pour l'instant... mwahaha

**Fan dom : **Pirates des Caraïbes

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **Jack/Elizabeth

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

**Résumé : **Post AWE. Ma suite à la scène de Molokai (ne prend donc pas en compte la scène post-générique)

Coucou voici un petit one-shot sans prétention sur Jack et Liz. C'est ma première fic, aussi une petite rewiew pourrait m'aider à progresser =)

N'hésitez pas à critiquer si il y a des fautes de français, de logique, de ponctuation... En tout cas bonne lecture !

**Drink up me hearties yo ho **

Elizabeth Turner était seule. Son mari, après une journée d'amour était parti sur le Hollandais Volant, pour dix longues années. Sur le sable chaud de l'île de Molokai, elle pleura longtemps, puis s'endormit. Dans ses rêves apparut alors un pirate au sourire ironique et aux yeux sombres...

Elle se réveilla brutalement. Cutler Beckett, devant elle, esquissa une caricature de sourire. Elizabeth cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas mort ? Cette question s'effaça de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit le coffre par terre. Ouvert. Elle se le va prestement et porta la main à son cou. La clé n'y était plus. Beckett la toisa puis dit :

- On dirait que votre chance a tourné Miss Swann.

C'est Turner, grinça Elizabeth en cherchant des yeux un échappatoire.

Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger Miss Swann, déclara posément Beckett en serrant imperceptiblement le cœur.

Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, Lord Beckett ? Fit crânement la jeune Mme Turner.

Vous tuer Miss Swann. Être reine des pirates vous aurait rendu naïve ? Dit le lord d'un ton narquois. Mais d'abord vous avez quelques renseignements à me fournir.

Vous pouvez rêver, lord de pacotille !

Je crains que... vous n'ayez pas le choix. Ou le Hollandais Volant sera bientôt à la recherche d'un nouveau capitaine.

Vous n'êtes qu'un pourri Beckett ! cracha Elizabeth avec hargne.

Pourquoi tant de haine Miss Swann ? Nous pourrions... négocier.

Négocier ?

Vous me donnez l'endroit où le Pearl a jeté l'ancre. Et votre mari aura la vie sauve.

Jamais !

Beckett fit une moue agacée puis dirigea son épée vers le coeur.

En êtes vous sûre ?

Elizabeth ne put retenir un cri. Vaincue, elle serra les dents et souffla :

Il s'est arrêté à l'île des épaves. Pour se ravitailler.

Mais tout bas elle songea qu'il ne devait pas s'être attardé là-bas, vu l'animosité de son capitaine pour le vieux Teague. Elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de l'équipage, ni de Gibbs, ni de... Elizabeth chasse ces pensées. Elle releva fièrement la tête et lâcha :

Alors ? Le cœur !

Le sourire sardonique qui lui fit Beckett lui rappela étrangement Barbossa lors de leur première rencontre.

Certes. Le cœur sera épargné. Mais, continua Beckett en levant son pistolet vers Elizabeth , notre accord ne stipulait pas VOTRE survie.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Elle avait le monde à parcourir, des choses à découvrir. Elle se maudit d'avoir laissé ses armes dans une grotte non-loin. Regardant ladite grotte avec désespoir, elle ferma les yeux. Le visage de Jack Sparrow s'imprima dans son esprit, et lui donna une bouffée de rage. Non ! Elle ne mourrait pas ! Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et loucha sur le chien de l'arme posé quasiment sur son nez. Elizabeth Turner avait abandonné tout espoir lorsque une voix retentit derrière Beckett :

Ça, c'est pas très galant.

Jack ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Elizabeth, tant de soulagement que de joie.

Sparrow, grinça le lord , vous arrivez au bon moment pour mourir avec votre chère reine.

Jack Sparrow se tenait derrière Beckett, un sourire désinvolte aux lèvres.

Alors Cutler, tu t'attaques aux femmes ?

Serrant les dents de rage, Beckett colla son arme sur la tempe d'Elizabeth et l'arma, fourrant le cœur dans la poche de son manteau.

Je te conseilles de ne pas faire ça l'ami, siffla Jack, toute légèreté envolée.

Il dégaina son épée et lança à son vieil ennemi :

Bats-toi ! Ou peut être préfères-tu qu'on prenne le thé ? lança le beau capitaine, dissimulant son inquiétude par des plaisanteries.

Cutler Beckett ne se démonta pas et sorti à son tour son épée. Il poussa violemment Elizabeth à terre et engagea le combat. La fille de l'ancien gouverneur se cogna la tête contre le coffre en tombant. Sonnée, elle suivait avec inquiètude le combat à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses armes et aider Jack.

Ce dernier se battait avec hargne contre son ancien supérieur et ami. Il avait osé toucher à Lizzie ! Une rage bouillonnante l'envahit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer Beckett une bonne fois pour toute et aller voir Elizabeth. Tandis qu'il se battait de sombres questions l'envahissait : et si elle était blessée ? Et si il était arrivé trop tard ? Et si elle allait mourir ? Enragé à cette idée il para avec ardeur une passe du lord, alors qu'une petite voix soufflait dans sa tête : _Bugger Jacky, cette fille t'a ensorcelé. Serais-tu finalement amoureux ?_

Lord Beckett de son côté avait du mal à cacher la rage qu'il mettait dans chaque coup d'épée. Jack Sparrow était là, à sa merci, et il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur lui ! Le pirate, en l'attaquant, trancha un bout de la veste du lord. Aveuglé par son envie de meurtre, Beckett ne se souvint pas que le cœur était dans la poche qui venait d'être déchirée. Jack lui, le vit. Vif comme l'éclair, il le mit dans sa veste, contre son cœur justement. _Désolé petit, c'est pas que je sois attiré par toi mais c'est pour ton bien_, songea Jack. Il s'efforçait d'oublier cet organe caché dans sa veste. Le cœur de Will... Jack grimaça en se disant qu'une fois le combat terminé, Elizabeth accourait vérifier si le cœur était intact. _Bugger pourquoi ce gamin a-t-il la seule femme que j'aime ?_

Beckett esquiva une énième attaque de Jack, se posant de profil par rapport à Elizabeth. La remarquant, il lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fit crier de douleur et de surprise.

Lizzie ! hurla Jack, inquiet. Il s'approcha d'elle, oubliant le combat puis se reprit brusquement pour parer une attaque de Beckett. Une seconde trop tard.

Cutler Beckett enfonça avec délectation son épée dans le coeur de Jack Sparrow, savourant cet instant dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

NON !

Le cri d'Elizabeth déchira le silence qui s'était soudainement installé, comme si la nature elle-même rendait hommage au capitaine Sparrow. Les yeux agrandis par l'effroi Elizabeth vit Jack retomber mollement sur le sable. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, plus que son capitaine, le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow qui n'avait finalement pas pu s'en sortir par une pirouette. Autour d'Elizabeth le monde devint trouble, brouillé par ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir d'arrêter.

Elle ne vit pas Cutler Beckett se faire happer par l'océan, attiré par une main couverte de crustacés. Elle ne voyait que lui, son beau capitaine aux yeux si sombres qui avait le don de la troubler. Son capitaine si cher à son cœur qui était mort au combat. Au combat. Il était mort pour elle. Ces mots lui labouraient le cœur et l'esprit. C'était sa faute. Il serait toujours en vie si elle avait gardé ses armes plutôt que de les poser pour aller passer la journée avec Will. William. Son mari. Elizabeth n'en avait que faire de lui, elle le savait maintenant. Depuis toujours elle avait pour Will la tendresse d'une sœur, depuis toujours elle aimait Jack. Et il avait fallu qu'il meure pour qu'elle s'en rende compte !

Pourquoi ? hurla Elizabeth, ivre de désespoir, en tombant à genoux. Pourquoi faut-il que tu partes maintenant...

Naturellement elle prit le visage de Jack dans ses mains, cherchant à déceler une étincelle de vie. Les larmes de la jeune fille coulaient sur le visage de son bien aimé. Elizabeth fixa le visage de Jack, y cherchant quelque chose qui puisse la consoler. Et Jack ouvrit les yeux.

Jack Sparrow, lors du combat, avait glissé le cœur de William Turner dans sa veste. Lorsque Beckett visa le cœur de Jack, c'est celui de William qu'il transperça. Jack Sparrow, étourdi par le choc et ayant tout de même la poitrine un peu entaillée mais sans dommages, s'effondra. Toujours conscient mais incapable de bouger, il reçu comme un choc le cri d'Elizabeth. A terre il entendit ses lamentations et ses pleurs. Pétrifié il ne bougea pas. Chaque parole d'Elizabeth lui vrillait le cerveau. _C'est pour moi ? C'est pour moi qu'elle pleure ? _Il reçu les larmes de la jeune fille sur le visage, et brusquement il réagi, son cerveau enregistrant enfin les événements. Il ouvrit les yeux et, pris d'une impulsion, serra Elizabeth dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux, cherchant à la calmer. Il lui murmura, comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant :

Chut trésor, c'est fini. Calmez-vous mon ange, je suis là.

Elizabeth fut prise d'un soulagement intense, et ses pleurs redoublèrent, de joie cette fois. Elle étreignit Jack à l'en étouffer, s'y accrochant désespérément comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'une chimère.

Enfin calmée elle murmura :

Oh Jack, oh j'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que... j'ai cru que tu étais mort Jack...

Allons mon ange, qui suis-je ? Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Elizabeth sourit. Le temps sembla se figer. Une pensée de Jack vint pulvériser ce moment fragile comme une pierre lancée dans une toile d'araignée. _Il va falloir lui annoncer la mort de William Jacky. _Jack ne voulait pas briser cet instant unique mais il savait que si il se taisait il la perdrait à jamais. Il se releva, aidant Elizabeth à faire de même, puis hésita. _Allez Jacky ! Prouve lui que tu es un homme bon... _Jack fit un sourire désabusé, puis pris la parole.

Trésor je, hum, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire ça mais, hem, si j'ai survécu à cette bataille ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. _Raah t'as vu comment tu abordes le sujet ! Bugger Bugger Bugger Jacky tu es pitoyable !_

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil interrogatif, invitant Jack à continuer, ce qu'il fit douloureusement. Il sortit de sa veste le cœur ensanglanté de Will. _Quitte à la __perdre, autant y aller vite.._

Ce cher William m'a sauvé la vie...

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d'horreur.

Beckett a tué Will en croyant te tuer ?

Jack acquiesça, la voyant déjà le rejeter et s'en aller en pleurant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune femme.

Il est libre désormais.

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

Jack je, j'ai assez pleuré la mort de Will. Je lui ai fait mes adieux quand il a quitté cette île. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il meure véritablement plutôt qu'il croie en moi pendant dix ans pour revenir et avoir le cœur brisé. Fit doucement Elizabeth.

Jack Sparrow fut surpris. Tellement qu'il ne le cacha pas. Un détail le fit tiquer.

Allons trésor, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il ai le cœur brisé ?

Pour toute réponse Elizabeth embrassa son capitaine, savourant une seconde fois les lèvres au goût de sel et de rhum. Jack se laissa abandonner au plaisir de pouvoir baiser ces lèvres qu'il avait tellement désirées. Elizabeth rompit légèrement leur baiser et laissa son regard se noyer dans les prunelles sombres de Jack. Un sourire aux lèvres, Jack contempla celle qu'il avait nommée reine et qui régnait sur son cœur. Il murmura :

En êtes vous sûre ?

Pirate. dit simplement Elizabeth avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice tandis que le soleil se couchait.

Cette soirée-là, ils firent un feu. Ils chantèrent, dansèrent, burent du rhum et se découvrirent l'un l'autre.

Cette nuit-là sur la plage de Molokai on pouvait entendre un pirate fou d'amour et sa reine fredonner : Drink up me hearties yo ho !


End file.
